JP-A 2000-225877 discloses a system for assisting a driver occupying a seat within a vehicle traveling on a road. The seat has a vibrator. This vibrator is activated upon detecting an obstacle within a rear region of the vehicle. Via vibration, the driver is informed that the obstacle is approaching. This system, however, does not provide the driver with information related to a state or driving status of the vehicle traveling on the road. Therefore, a need exists for a driving assistance system that can provide haptic notification signals to the driver relating to the state or driving status of the vehicle that is being operated by the driver.